1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to slingshots and, more particularly, is concerned with a slingshot having improved features for increased energy storage and enhanced performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slingshots have long been known and have been easily and inexpensively made since rubber became readily available. The early slingshots were fashioned with hand carved wooden handles, most simply from a forked tree branch. Slings or power bands in the form of elastic strips of automobile inner tube rubber were attached to the handle and to a leather thong or pocket by simple means. To use the slingshot, a person gripped the handle with one hand, placed an object in the leather pocket and pulled back on the elastic strips with the other hand, stretching the strips while holding the object by gripping the pocket. After aiming, the object and pocket are released and the object propelled toward the target as the elastic strips contract from their stretched position.
More sophisticated slingshots have been developed as man has applied advanced knowledge and materials to their construction. Representative of these more sophisticated slingshots are the ones disclosed in U.S. Patents to Saunders (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,749,075; 3,812,834; and 4,373,503), Burghardt (U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,379), Sweeney (U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,094), Horel (U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,923), Woolsey et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,209), Wolf (U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,034), Pfotenhauer (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,949,729 and 4,050,438), Ott (U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,820), Bolton (U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,860), Rudy (U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,439), (U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,949), Ellenburg (U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,861), Hogan (U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,094), Wales (U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,065), Lozier (U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,230), Kivenson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,248) and Blair (U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,658). A general state of the art survey of modern slingshot construction and use is contained in a January 1984 article in Popular Mechanics magazine.
Notwithstanding recent advances in construction of slingshots, many problems still exist. Wrist braces have been added to some slingshots for the purpose of stabilizing the slingshot so that the user can hold it more steadily while discharging the shot. Even with wrist braces, however, prior art slingshots necessarily have the characteristic of tending to cause a bending of the elbow of the user's arm holding the handle as the other arm stretches the elastic power bands, causing the two arms of the user to be straining against each other. Elimination of the recoil that occurs when the power bands release their energy is a problem area.
Also, designers are continually seeking ways to increase the amount of stretch and thus the energy that may be stored in the power bands without exceeding reasonable limits as to the overall length of the slingshot. Further, a common point of failure of prior art devices is the region of the power bands where they attach to the slingshot yoke or fork due to the concentration of stresses at that point. Additionally, accuracy of the slingshot is adversely affected by the difficulty in making both elastic power bands exactly the same length.
Still further, a recurring annoyance is the tendency of the projectile to occasionally hit the fork instead of passing between its arms as intended. Another annoying distraction which lessens the slingshot's accuracy is the necessity for the user to hold the projectile in place in the leather pouch by gripping it through the pouch while pulling the power bands to impart energy.
In view of the aforementioned problems of prior art slingshot construction, a need still exists for improvements.